Beautiful Disaster
by BMR
Summary: Having run from a life he despised, Draco Malfoy took shelter in the home of a complete stranger. But the Death Eaters are looking for him and, although he doesn’t know it, the Corrigan family is in the wrong with Voldemort. The last thing the sole occupa


Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JKR. Song credit to Kelly Clarkson

Beautiful Disaster

He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world would cave in  
Lord, it just ain't right  
Lord, it just ain't right

He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold me tight  
Baby, hold me tight

I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm searching for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long

He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take

Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

He's beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster

Chapter one: The House

Draco Malfoy stumbled through the wind and rain in the small wizarding community, trying to decide whether to go to one of the houses and request shelter for the night. The only reason he hesitated was that most any wizard would be sure to recognize him. Should that happen, best case scenario would be that they refuse to take him in. Worst case scenario would be that they call someone, like the ministry. Draco shivered, pulling his cloak tighter around himself. He was cold, wet, tired, and hungry. He doubted whether he could survive another sleepless night on someone's doorstep. He was about to throw all caution to the winds and ring a bell, when he saw something.

A large house stood a ways off. It was definitely still in the wizarding community, but it was also more isolated from it. He decided that if there was to be one house he should try, that one would be the best pick. He made his way to it, and went up the stairs and rang the bell. He waited outside for almost a minute, and was just about to give up, when the door opened. A girl about his own age looked out. Draco opened his mouth, not quite sure how to ask for a bed for the night.

"I—"

"Are you alone?" the girl interrupted.

Draco was surprised by the question. "I hope so," he said.

The girl paused and then stepped back from the doorway. "Come on in."

Shasta Corrigan sat, curled up on the couch with a book. The rain pounded on the roof, making the silence a bit more bearable. With both her parents gone and no siblings, the large house could be eerily quiet at times, making Shasta want to shout, sing, anything to make some noise.

She jumped at the sound of the doorbell. Who in Merlin's name could be calling so late? She rarely got visitors, if ever. She slid her book back into its place in the shelf and crept to the window, peering out into the darkness. A dark figure stood on the front step, shifting slightly. She hesitated and then went to the door and opened it about halfway. A boy about the same age as her stood on the porch. He was soaking wet from the rain, and looked exhausted.

"I—" he began.

"Are you alone?" Shasta interrupted him, knowing from the state he was in what he was asking for.

The boy looked surprised. "I hope so," he said.

Shasta hesitated. If that was so, then he must have run away from somewhere. Should she give him a bed for the night?

"Come on in," she said, stepping back to allow him through.

Draco stepped through the doorway and looked around. The house was much smaller than his own home, but it had the same unlived-in feel. There were no photographs of family, or any personal items lying around, and it was strangely quiet. No clatter of someone doing the dishes, or the laughter of a younger child... But then, of course, it was late. Maybe everyone else was in bed. Although that didn't explain why this girl was still up and fully dressed.

Draco turned his attention to his host. She was light-skinned, with black hair that fell about her shoulders, and deep violet eyes—not something one saw very often. She had a quiet voice, and didn't seem terribly happy. At least, Draco hadn't seen any sort of smile on her face yet. She was dressed in muggle clothing—dark jeans and a black sweatshirt. Despite the fact that she was indoors, she wore the hood up, and the shorter sections of hair around her face fell over her eyes, though she seemed not to mind.

"What's your name?" the girl's voice brought Draco out of his thoughts.

"Draco—" he cut off, not wanting to give away his last name. "My name's Draco. And you?"

"Shasta," the girl replied, also not giving a last name. She motioned for him to follow her.

Draco trailed after her up the stairs. She led him down the hallway, pulling a few doors shut before he could see what was in them. She pushed into a room at the end of the hall.

"You can use this room," she said.

Draco could see that it was a guest room. It was rather plain with white carpeting and walls, a wooden desk, bed, and chair. There were two doors, one to the closet, and the other opening to a separate bathroom.

"Thanks," he said.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink? Or do you want to wait for breakfast?"

Draco was starving, but he was more tired. "I'll wait," he said.

The girl nodded and left, closing the door behind her. Draco took off his shoes, cloak, and shirt, and then took out his wand and performed a simple spell to dry himself and his clothes. Then he crawled under the covers, sighing in comfort, and was fast asleep almost at once.

A/N: Hope you like it! Please review- constructive criticism appreciated.


End file.
